Oftentimes, vehicle users introduce mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, dedicated mobile media players, mobile personal computers, laptop computers, etc.) into the passenger cabin of the vehicle when entering the vehicle. Upon exiting the vehicle, vehicle users may leave the passenger cabin without their mobile devices. For example, the vehicle user may place the mobile device on the vehicle console, in the pocket of an article of clothing that is placed on a vehicle seat, etc. When a mobile device is inadvertently left in the passenger cabin, the vehicle user may be required to travel a great distance to retrieve it and/or may not remember where the mobile device was left. As a consequence, vehicle users may desire to receive an indication that a mobile device remains in the passenger cabin when the vehicle user exits the vehicle so that the mobile device may be retrieved, if desired.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for indicating the presence of a mobile device within a passenger cabin.